Lost Season 3 (Original Television Soundtrack)
CD 1 In With a KABOOM! Enthält Variationen von "McGale's Navy" *3x01: Die Anderen beobachten den Absturz, dann schickt Ben Ethan und Goodwin zu den beiden Absturzstellen, damit sie sich als Überlebende ausgeben können. Main Title * LOST Schriftzug aller Episoden Awed and Shocked *3x01: Sawyer und Karl versuchen von den Käfigen abzuhauen, nur um von Tom und Juliet wenig später wieder gefangen zu werden. Fool Me Twice *3x02: Eine Gruppe von Anderen geht auf die Elizabeth, was Sun dazu bring Colleen zu töten, wobei Sayid und Jin in einer Schießerei verwickelt werden. Pagoda of Shame Variation von "The Last to Know" *3x02: In einem Flashback spricht Sun mit ihrem Vater auf Jae Lees Beerdigung. Auf der Insel sagt Sayid zu Jin und Sun, dass sie noch einen weiten Weg vor sich haben. The Island *3x03: Lockes Vision Eko of the Past *3x03: Eko hat Erinnerungen an seinen Bruder Yemi, der ihm erscheint und ihm sagt, dass es Zeit sei zum beichten. Danach brennt Ekos Zelt, was Charlie und Hurley dazu bring ihn herauszuziehen. Nachdem sie sich umdrehen ist Eko verschwunden. Church of Eko's *3x05: Eko nimmt seine Aufgabe als Priester an. Leggo My Eko *3x05: Eko wird vom Monster angegriffen und getötet. Seine letzten Worte zu Locke sind "Ihr seid die nächsten". Romancing the Cage *1x12: Kate bekommt ihr Spielzeug-Flugzeug zurück (Variation) *3x06: Kate und Sawyer haben Sex im Käfig *4x04: Kate und Sawyer haben Sex in seinem Haus in "Otherville" *4x09: Kate sitzt am Meer und wäscht sich Under the Knife Enthält eine Variation von "Life and Death". *3x06: Jack schneidet Bens Niere an und befiehlt Kate zu fliehen Teaser Time *3x01: Bens und Kates Frühstück (längere Version des Anfangs des Stückes) *3x07: Juliet gibt Rachel eine Spritze *3x07: Kate und Sawyer entkommen von den Anderen, während Juliet Anweisungen gibt zu wieder gefangen zu nehmen und wenn nötig zu töten. *3x07: Juliet weint nach Edmunds Tod Here Today, Gone to Maui Enthält eine Variation von "Life and Death". *3x08: Juliet erschießt Pickett und Jack zwingt Kate zu versprechen niemals zurückzukehren. Distraught Desmond *2x23: Penny trifft Des am Stadion *2x23: Michael bekommt Walt zurück *2x24: Desmond findet Pennys Brief in seinem Buch und wirft danach alle Bücher aus dem Regal der Station *3x07: Rachel sagt Juliet, dass sie schwanger ist *3x08: Charles Widmore sagt Desmond, dass der Whiskey mehr wert ist als was Desmond in einem Monat verdient und dass dieser deshalb nicht gut genug für Penny ist *3x08: Des redet mit seinem Freund über Zeitreisen und geht dann zu Penny in die Wohnung *3x08: Nachdem Des mit der Schmuckverkäuferin geredet hat, geht er durch die Stadt und sieht das Army-Plakat *3x08: Desmond trennt sich von Penny *3x08: Desmond erwacht auf der Insel, Charlie bringt ihn zu seinem Zelt (Soundtrack-Version) *3x17: Des trifft seine Exfreundin (kurz) *3x17: Desmond trifft zum ersten Mal auf Penny/Des findet Naomi *3x23: Charlie teilt Penny mit, dass Desmond bei ihm auf der Insel ist *4x05: Des ruft Penny aus der Telefonzelle aus an *4x05: Des und Penny telefonieren *4x13: Desmond und Penny wiedervereint Achara, Glad To See Me? *3x09 Jack ist gezwungen Thailand zu verlassen nachdem er Achara gezwungen hat ihm ein Tattoo zu geben. Ocean's Apart *3x09 Die Anderen nehmen Jack mit sich, während Sawyer und Kate Karl nachts alleine im Dschungel lassen um weiter zu ihren Lager zu ziehen. The Lone Hugo Variation von "Mess It All Up" *3x10 Hurley besucht Libbys Grab Fetch Your Arm Variation von "World's Worst Landscaping" *1x18 mehrere Hurley-Szenen (Variation) *1x18 Hurley trifft auf Rousseau *3x10 Vincent führt Hurley zum DHARMA-Bus Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Nothin' *1x17 Michael sagt Walt, dass er ein neues Floß bauen will *1x17 Shannon küsst Sayid am Lagerfeuer *1x22 Kate und Tom unterhalten sich im Auto darüber, wie sich alles entwickelt hat und küssen sich *2x09 Sawyer fragt Kate, ob sie gerettet wurden *3x06 Sawyer sagt Kate, dass er sie auch liebt *3x06 Kate sagt Kevin, dass sie ihn liebt, aber nicht bleiben kann *3x10 Kate und Sawyer kehren zum Strand zurück *3x10 Hurley erfährt vom abgekarteten Spiel seines Vaters *4x04 Kate und Jack treffen sich nach der Verhandlung Shambala *3x10 Hurley fährt den Dharma-Van Claire-a Culpa *1x10: Thomas meint, das Baby sei das beste, was ihnen passiert sei *1x10: Claire entschließt sich, ihr Baby doch nicht zur Adoption frei zu geben (Variation) *1x12: Charlie bittet Rose ihm zu helfen *3x12: Charlie und Claire schicken eine Möwe mit einem um den Fuß gebundenen Brief los um Rettung zu finden. A Touching Moment Enthält eine kurze Variation von "Ex Marks the Jack" / "Flash Forward Flashback" *3x01: Juliet offenbart, dass sie eine Akte über Jacks ganzes Leben hat *3x13: Jack spielt das Lied bei den Anderen auf Klavier (Variation) *3x13: Jack sagt Kate, dass die Anderen ihn gehen lassen und dass er für sie zurückkommen wird *4x10: Jack macht Kate einen Heiratsantrag Sweet Exposé *1x02: Sayid zeigt Kate, wie hoch sie müssen, um ein Signal zu bekommen (Variation vom Ende des Stückes) *3x14: Nikki rennt durch den Dschungel, vergräbt die Diamanten, rennt weiter und fällt vor den Überlebenden vermutlich tot auf dem Boden Storming Monster *3x15 Kate und Juliet rennen vom Monster weg Heart of Thawyer *3x15: Die Überlebenden genießen das Essen dank Sawyer *Mx09: Arzt erzählt Michael von seiner Internet-Bekanntschaft Juliette is Lost *1x01: Charlie, Jack & Kate gehen durch Dschungel, es regnet (Variation) *1x06: Jack, Kate, Charlie und John laufen durch den Dschungel, erreichen die Höhlen (Variation) *1x13: Locke und Boone laufen durch den Dschungel (Variation) *1x13: Locke wirft Boone das Messer zu und lässt ihn allein (Variation) *3x16: Juliet wird zur Insel gebracht Beach Blanket Bonding *3x17 Jack akzeptiert Juliet im Camp der Überlebenden Rushin' The Russian *3x18 Mikhail kommt rennend aus dem Dschungel als er das Geräusch der Leuchtpistole gehört hat Deadly Fertility Variation von "The Last to Know" *3x18 Sun erfährt dank Juliet, dass ihr Baby von Jin ist Dharmacide Bens Thema. *3x20: Bens Dharma-Putsch *4x09: Ben behauptet, Alex bedeute ihm nichts (Variation) *4x09: Ben bei Alex' Leiche *4x14: Ben verschiebt die Insel CD 2 Paddle Jumper *3x21: Karl läuft durch den Dschungel, schnappt sich ein Kanu, und paddelt um die Insel. She's Dynamite *3x21: Jack tells the survivors about his plan against the Others with Danielle using the dynamite from the Black Rock to blow up a tree The Good, The Bad and the Ominous *1x10: Charlie bietet Claire seine Freundschaft an (Variation) *3x21: Juliet sagt den Überlebenden, dass Ben die DHARMA-Station "der Spiegel" dazu nutzt, alle Signale von der Insel zu blocken, die nicht von den Anderen sind Charlie's Fate Enthält Variationen von "Charlie's Temptation" *3x21: Desmond offenbart Charlie, dass er sterben muss, damit alle anderen gerettet werden Paddle Jumper Reprise *3x21: Karl kommt an und warnt die Überlebenden, dass die Anderen früher als erwartet eintreffen werden. Sechs Stunden zuvor teilt Ben den Anderen mit, dass Jacob will, dass sie sich beeilen. Ta-Ta Charlie *3x21: Charlie verabschiedet sich von Hurley. Heirloom Holiday *1x07: Charlie wirft die Drogen ins Feuer *3x21: Charlie erinnert sich an das Weihnachtsfest, als Liam ihm den Drive Shaft-Ring gegeben hat Greatest Hits *3x21: Charlie erinnert sich an die Nacht, in der er Claire getroffen hat, und zeigt Desmond seine "Greatest Hits"-Liste, bevor er zum Spiegel taucht, um sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen Flying High *3x22: Nicht auf der Insel, Jack ist kurz davor Selbstmord zu begehen als er das Opfer eines Autounfalls rettet. Auf der Insel, Jack führt den Großteil der Überlebenden zum Radioturm um Hilfe von Naomis Frachter zu rufen, währenddessen warten Sayid, Bernard, und Jin im Camp um die Anderen aufzuhalten. The Good Shepherd Variation von "Hollywood and Vines" *3x22: Jack erzählt Naomi, dass er früher Neurochirurg war. Sie zeigt ihm wie man das Satellitentelephon benutzt, Manifesting Destiny *3x22: Charlie is questioned by his captors in the Looking Glass The Looking Glass Ceiling *3x22: Ben is told of Charlie's presence in the Looking Glass, while ten Others walk into the trap set by the survivors killing seven of them. The plan backfires, however, when there are only two out of the three intended explosions due to Jin missing, leading to him, Sayid, and Bernard being captured Ex Marks the Jack Variation von "Flash Forward Flashback" *3x01: Jack wird aus der Haft entlassen, unterhält sich mit Sarah *3x22: Off the island, Jack receives a visit from his ex-wife Sarah. On the island, Jack assures the group everything will be OK and urges them to keep moving *Mx01: Christian gibt Jack die Uhr und sagt ihm, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen habe Jintimidating Bernard *3x22: Ben befiehlt den restlichen drei Anderen, Tom, Ryan und Jason, Jin zu töten um zu erfahren wohin Jack und die anderen Überlebenden gegangen sind. Bernard sieht sich daraufhin gezwungen zu sagen, dass sie sich auf den Weg zum Radioturm befinden um den Frachter zu kontaktieren, und dass Karl sie vor der früheren Ankunft der Anderen gewarnt hat. Ben bemerkt, dass er von seiner eigenen Tochter verraten wurde und sagt Tom er solle warten bis die zeit gekommen ist um Jin, Sayid und Bernard zu töten. Benomination of the Temple *3x22: Ben sagt Richard er solle seine Leute zum Tempel führen und erlaubt Alex ihn auf der Suche nach Jack zu begleiten. An Other Dark Agenda Variation von "Hollywood and Vines" *3x22: Ben erlaubt Alex ihn auf der Suche nach Jack zu begleiten. Kate Makes a Splash Variation von "Hollywood and Vines" *3x22: Kate ist um Jin, Sayid und Bernard besorgt. Diving Desmond *3x22: Desmond taucht hinab zum Spiegel um zu verhindern, dass Mikhail ihn erschießt. Weapon of Mass Distraction *3x22: Charlie drängt Desmond sich vor den Anderen im Spiegel zu verstecken. The Fallen Hero *3x22: Nicht auf der Insel, Jack sieht im Krankenhaus einen TV Bericht wie er die Opfer des Verkehrsunfalls rettet. Sticking To Their Guns *3x22: Sawyer und Juliet trennen sich von der Gruppe und machen sich auf den Weg zurück zum Strand. Torture Me Not *3x22: Ben tells Mikhail to kill Charlie and keep the jamming equipment running at all costs. He also Greta and Bonnie taken care of since they can't risk telling their people what they've done Through the Locke-ing Glass *3x04: (1:34 - 2:12): Sawyer erfährt, dass sie auf einer anderen Insel sind. *3x22: After being shot and left for dead by Ben in the DHARMA grave, Locke prepares to end his life when Walt appears to him and tells him get up and out because he has "work to do." The Only Pebble In the Jungle Enthält Variationen von "Hollywood and Vines" und "Credit Where Credit Is Due" *3x23: Jack tells Kate he loves her as the reason why he's sticking up for Sawyer Early Mourning Mystery *3x23: Off the island, Jack mourns the death of someone who's neither friend nor family. On the island, the group is an hour away from the radio tower, but they're intercepted by Ben Patchy At Best *3x23: Following orders from Ben, Mikhail shoots Greta and Bonnie, only to be shot himself by Desmond. Meanwhile, Ben gets five minutes alone with Jack All Jack'ed Up *3x23: Jack is unable to get anymore refills on his perscription Hold the Phone *3x23: Ben tries to warn Jack that Naomi is not who she says she is and that if the boat is contacted, every single person on the Island will die. He asks him to bring him the satellite phone so they can go their seperate ways. Jack refuses to give up the phone so Ben gives him one minute to reconsider before Tom kills Jin, Sayid, and Bernard. Jack still refuses to give him the phone so gunshots are heard over the walkie to make it seem like the hostages were killed. As a result, Jack beats Ben to a pulp and warns Tom that as soon as all the survivors are rescued, he'll kill him Code of Conduct *3x23: Before Bonnie dies, she gives Charlie the code to switch off the jamming mechanism in the Looking Glass, which happens to be the song "Good Vibrations" Act Now, Regret Later Enthält Variationen von "Credit Where Credit Is Due" und "World's Worst Lanscape" *3x23: Jack tells Kate that he had to let Jin, Sayid, and Bernard be executed but he will kill Ben once he forces him to experience the moment the survivors are rescued. Back at the beach, it turns out the hostages weren't killed after all. Tom, Ryan, and Jason merely shot their bullets in the sand. When Sawyer and Juliet try to figure out how to finish the Others unarmed, Hurley shows up driving the DHARMA van and runs over Ryan, while Sayid breaks Jason's neck. Tom surrenders but Sawyer shoots him anyway "for taking Walt off the raft." Hurley doesn't think it was necessary, but Sawyer simply states he didn't believe him. Just What the Doctor Ordered Enthält eine Variation von "Hollywood and Vines" *3x23: Jack rants to Dr. Hammill about his life Hurley's Helping Hand Enthält eine Variation von "Hurley's Handouts" *3x23: Hurley tells Jack that he saved Jin, Sayid, and Bernard. He also assures Claire that Charlie's fine Looking Glass Half Full Enthält Variationen von "Distraught Desmond", "Life and Death" und "The Hunt" bzw. "Keamy Away From Him" *3x23: After using the code to deactivate the jamming mechanisim, Charlie receives an incoming transmission from Penelope Widmore, Desmond's girlfriend. He tells her who he is and asks her if she's on the boat and if she sent Naomi to the Island. Penny says she's neither on a boat nor does she know who Naomi is. At that moment, Mikhail appears in the porthole with a grenade, which detonates causing the water to flow in. To save Desmond from drowning, Charlie closes the door to the control room before Desmond has a chance to speak with Penny. As the water fills up, Charlie writes one final message on his hand: "Not Penny's boat," and he drowns, fulfilling his destiny *4x01: Hurley sagt, dass Charlie im Spiegel seine Meinung geändert hat und er deshalb auf ihn hören wird (Variation) *4x01: Jack und Kate hören den Hubschrauber (Anfang des Stückes) JACK FM *3x23: The group make it to the radio tower, where they're prepared to contact the freighter Naomi Phone Home *3x04: (1:15 - 1:40): Sawyer erfährt, dass sie auf einer anderen Insel sind. *3x23: After the group finally turns off the repeating distress signal in the radio tower, Ben still tries to talk Jack out of calling the freighter, believing it to be "the beginning of the end." Naomi gets a connection on the phone, but a knife is thrown into her back by none other than John Locke. This makes Jack mad, and a tense stand-off ensues. Locke threatens to shoot Jack if forced to, but ultimately lowers his gun, tells Jack "he's not supposed to do this," and walks away. Jack speaks with a man named Minkowski, who says that the boat is on its way. This overjoys the survivors, who believe they're finally going to be rescued, unaware that the people who are coming are not who they seem to be, according to Charlie's final message Flash Forward Flashback *3x23: Jack und Kate am Flughafen ("Wir müssen wieder zurück!") *4x04: Jack sagt bei Kates Verhandlung aus *4x10: Jack und Kate streiten sich (letzter Flashforward der Folge) End Title * Abspann aller Lost-Episoden Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Listen